


once in a while

by better_times_are_coming



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, cheol says 'please' 27 times, just some good ol' porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Sex with his boyfriends could go several ways.Some days Jeonghan took full control of the situation, whispering instructions in Seungcheol’s ear to pull Joshua apart, piece by piece, knowing exactly what he liked, Joshua’s wildest, most hidden fantasies.Some days Joshua and Seungcheol would team up against Jeonghan. They’d rile him up until he’d get so pliant, so putty in their arms, make him come once, twice, thrice.There were other days too-uncommon ones-, were Seungcheol would be at Jeonghan and Joshua’s mercy.They didn’t exactly plan it.It just happened.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 244





	once in a while

Sex with his boyfriends could go several ways. 

Some days Jeonghan took full control of the situation, whispering instructions in Seungcheol’s ear (in that sultry voice of his) to pull Joshua apart, piece by piece, knowing exactly what he liked, Joshua’s wildest, most hidden fantasies. 

Some days Joshua and Seungcheol would team up against Jeonghan. They’d rile him up until he’d get so pliant, so putty in their arms, make him come once, twice, _thrice_. 

Jeonghan was definitely attractive when dominant, but when he’d get submissive, all his walls down just for Joshua and Seungcheol, oh, it was a new _whole_ experience. 

There were _other_ days too-uncommon ones-, were Seungcheol would be at Jeonghan and Joshua’s mercy. 

They didn’t exactly plan it. 

It just happened. 

And Seungcheol needed it, from time to time, to give up all the control, to surrender, stop _thinking_ , let his boyfriends take care of _everything_. 

And Jeonghan and Joshua enjoyed it the most. 

So when Seungcheol had arrived from class that day, hungry and stressed and pent up. 

It was like his boyfriends _knew._

So here he was. 

Joshua sitting on the kitchen counter, Seungcheol standing between his open legs as they kissed, and Jeonghan pressing against Seungcheol’s back.

It had been at least half an hour, it had to be. 

Seungcheol was so worked up, overwhelmed, trembling between them. 

Joshua was relentless as he alternated between nipping Seungcheol’s kiss bitten lips, and exploring his mouth, until Seungcheol had to pull away to let some air in on his deprived lungs. 

He’d only get a few seconds, and then Joshua would dive in again, swallowing Seungcheol’s whimpers as the eldest opened up again, pliant against his boyfriend advances. 

And then Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was pressing against him from head to toe, hands rummaging around his chest, crotch pressed against the cleft of his ass, lips marking up his neck. 

Seungcheol couldn’t take anymore. 

He knew he wasn’t allowed to move without express permission, even though Jeonghan and Joshua hadn’t said anything. 

And until now, he had managed to keep his hands on the kitchen counter, gripping tight as he tried not to disobey, but he couldn’t anymore, he couldn’t-

Tentatively, Seungcheol started to grind, just a little, just enough to get the perfect pressure on his front and back. 

He hadn’t gotten _anything_ , and he was so hard it hurt, he only needed a little more. 

His bliss only lasted a second though, because before he could even _think_ about coming like this, Jeonghan’s grips tightened on his hips. 

It was hard enough to bruise.

A warning, if Seungcheol ever saw one. 

He had two options. 

Risk it enough and disobey, or wait until he’d get what he wanted. 

Joshua pulled back from his mouth and Seungcheol chased him, deciding to _fuck it_ and reach out to clumsily tug at Joshua’s shirt, he wanted it off, _off_ , Joshua’s skin was warm against his fingertips (not like he was allowed to touch anyway), but he wanted _something_. 

Not the rough material of Jeonghan’s jeans, not Joshua’s shirt that was only in the way. 

Maybe if he begged they’d hurry things up, maybe if he did, he’d get to come. 

He deserved it, he really did, he had been good so far. 

“You’re misbehaving, baby.” Jeonghan nipped on his earlobe, earning a broken whimper from Seungcheol. “You didn’t even say please.” 

But he couldn’t, he didn’t care, he needed to come, now, now, _now._

“Please,” Seungcheol’s voice was hoarse, throat suddenly dry as Joshua placed his hands on his hips too, lacing fingers with Jeonghan’s, halting movement. 

Seungcheol wanted to _cry_. 

Why wouldn’t they just let him come like this? 

It was too overwhelming, and as if his plea had meant nothing, Jeonghan’s lips came back to tease the blooming hickey on his neck, Joshua’s mouth on his, perfect pressure against his cock, Seungcheol braced himself on the counter, legs shaking as he struggled to support his own weight, and Jeonghan-

With the added force of the two of them holding him still, Jeonghan shifted, lowered himself- 

And thrusted up. 

Seungcheol didn’t even recognize the sound that left his lips, unlatching himself from Joshua’s mouth as he bit back another moan, another scream. 

It was too much. 

“Ah, ah, _ah_ , please-” 

“Please _what_?” 

_take me to bed, fuck me, make me come_

“ _Please_.” 

If Jeonghan could only do that again, his erection was straining against his jeans, and he felt trapped, he only wanted to come, the only thing in his mind, he really needed to come, why are they being like this, he needed to- 

He gripped the counter until his knuckles hurt, afraid that if he disobeyed he wouldn’t get to come at all. 

They wouldn’t do that, would they? He had been good so far, he only slipped a little, he only- 

“Don’t be mean.” Joshua whispered, sounding breathless, as wrecked as Seungcheol felt.

The words took a moment to register, _joshua is not talking to him, he’s talking to jeonghan_ and Seungcheol buried his head on the crook of Joshua’s shoulder, breathing in. 

Joshua had that cologne, the one with the musky scent and Seungcheol whimpered, his hips snapping up against nothing, the grip on his hips it’s so tight, and he can’t- 

“You like it when we touch you like this, baby?” Jeonghan’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, it was a breathy sound against Seungcheol’s ear, nipping his earlobe at the same time he sneaked his hand under his shirt. 

And circled his finger around his nipple. 

Jeonghan knew how sensitive he got when he did that, he knew, he- 

Seungcheol’s knees buckled. 

“ _Please_ ,” he repeated, voice breaking. 

Joshua silently guided Seungcheol’s chin asl he pulled him to another heated kiss, devouring Seungcheol’s small gasps, the wounded sounds he made. 

They were still holding him so tight, he couldn’t move, but at least Joshua’s tongue was battling against his, it was so good, and Jeonghan’s hands were roaming under his shirt, it was warm and a lot and not enough, and then he felt Jeonghan’s thumb press against his nipple again, his fingers twisting the nub harshly, pain and pleasure mixed and it was too overwhelming for a second, and Seungcheol gasped, arching his back, mouth slack against Joshua’s.

And that tipped him over the edge. 

Electricity coursing through his whole body, Seungcheol’s hips thrusted against nothing, desperately trying to ride off his orgasm, but he only managed to sag against Joshua’s chest, breathing hard. 

“Did you just _come_?” Jeonghan asked, sounding both surprised and smug. 

Amused. 

He was smiling, Seungcheol knew that much. 

Not that he could focus on anything that weren’t the aftershocks of an orgasm, boxers sticky and wet, legs trembling with the effort to stay upright. 

If he leaned forward or back, he’d get pressure against his oversensitive dick and he might scream if he got that now. 

“You didn’t get permission, Cheol,” he tutted. 

Seungcheol’s cheeks burned at the reminder, wanting to hide himself more on the crook of Joshua’s neck. 

He didn’t dare to open his eyes, still panting as he squirmed a little, his skin felt scorching hot, pants and shirt sticking up with sweat. 

For the first time since this whole thing had started, Seungcheol managed to gather his thoughts, they were still on the kitchen, he had come untouched, in his boxers, like a teenager, and Joshua and Jeonghan would wreck him. 

They’d really do. 

The thought made his dick twitch and he groaned, he wanted Joshua or Jeonghan to touch him, to stroke him, _please_ , he only needed one _proper_ touch. 

“Do we do it for you that much?” Jeonghan teased and before he could do anything, his hand had slipped inside his pants and boxers, grabbing at Seungcheol’s dick, his fingers coating with his cum. 

Seungcheol gasped at the feeling, he hadn’t been touched _once_ today and it felt amazing, even though it was sudden and slightly uncomfortable. His hands reflexively gripped the counter, palms smarting as he buried his head on Joshua’s shoulder. 

He knew better than trying to stop Jeonghan.

“Answer me.” Jeonghan asked, toying with the head of Seungcheol’s cock, squeezing once. 

“Ah, _ah_ , yes! Yes, you do.” 

_Fuck_ , of course they did, they were so hot, only them, only for them- 

“Good boy.” 

Even though the praise came from Jeonghan’s lips, Joshua was the one to press a kiss against Seungcheol’s ear. 

Seungcheol felt dizzy with need, and they were only starting, they hadn’t even taken this to the bedroom. 

He’d _die_ tonight. 

The confirmation came on the form of Jeonghan’s fingers pressing against his lips, Seungcheol’s clouded mind taking a moment to register the request. 

He opened up in an instant, sucking Jeonghan’s fingers clean, heat rushing to his belly at the action, he wasn’t sure he had ever tasted his own cum, and the bitter taste, the fact that Jeonghan’s fingers were pressing, insisting, almost making him gag on purpose… it made Seungcheol choke off a moan. 

Joshua’s eyes that stayed firmly locked with his weren’t exactly helping either. 

It would usually make him self conscious, eyes on him, but not Joshua’s, not Jeonghan’s, he was safe, he felt wanted, loved. 

Joshua pressed his lips together, looking blissed out just as Seungcheol moaned again, after Jeonghan pressed a little more, wanting to make sure his fingers were clean enough. 

A string of saliva connected his kiss bitten lips to his boyfriend’s fingers and Seungcheol could only pant as Jeonghan retrieved his hand.

“Well done, baby,” Jeonghan praised breathlessly, and Seungcheol _preened_ , leaning back against Jeonghan’s chest, trying to catch his breath. 

Eyes fixed on the ceiling, if only for a second. 

He’d _definitely_ die tonight.   
  


Seungcheol didn’t remember being taken to bed. 

But they must have. 

Because one minute he was between his boyfriends, trying to get some friction against the kitchen counter, and then the next one, he was on the bed, warm skin against the cold sheets, shoes and socks off (and his shirt as well?)

Joshua between his open legs and Jeonghan just sitting at his side, somewhere near his head. 

They were going to wreck him. 

And he’d enjoy it. 

Anticipation was building on his stomach, and Seungcheol thought he might cry at the minute he got a proper touch from them. 

He felt so _hot_. 

“Let’s take these off, hm?” 

Seungcheol looked at Joshua through half lidded eyes, closing them and hissing when Joshua unbuttoned his jeans and tortuously pulled them down.

It was _not_ pleasant, the way the fabric dragged against his half hard dick, oversensitive after just coming. 

He closed his eyes, tried to breathe. 

It was so overwhelming, and when the cold air hit his heated skin, he whined, squirming a little. 

“Hands on your sides.” Jeonghan ordered. 

Seungcheol hadn’t reached out to touch Joshua, but he still complied, feeling only a little more exposed like this. 

The fabric was soft against Seungcheol’s fingertips, and it was easy, for a moment, just lie there, waiting to be _taken_. 

The thought made his dick twitch, and his eyes snapped open just enough to see Joshua and Jeonghan share a knowing smile. 

It was like they _knew_ exactly what was going on through Seungcheol’s mind (they probably did). 

Then they came down on him, and Seungcheol was unprepared. 

Seungcheol didn’t know what registered first, the finger pressing against his rim, or the wet slide on his dick. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

He twisted against the sheets, hands obediently at his side as he bit back another moan. 

It was too intense, the finger up to its first knuckle, pressing against his insides, prodding, Seungcheol hadn’t even noticed his boyfriends picking up the lube, and now, he just- 

He couldn’t possibly keep his eyes open now.

Seungcheol would never admit it out loud, but he recognized Joshua’s fingers on him, he could tell him apart from Jeonghan, Joshua would always be more tender, more tentative, and as for Jeonghan, he’d immediately know where to touch, how to pull Seungcheol apart in seconds. He’d be quick and relentless, and Joshua would drag everything out. 

To be honest, Seungcheol had no idea what he prefered right now. 

The only thing he knew, was that Jeonghan’s lips were made to blow him and if Joshua would push just a tiny bit more, the combination would make him come. 

“You look so pretty like this, Cheol.” 

Joshua. 

Fuck, if Joshua kept talking to him like _that_. 

“More, please,” he begged, he was doing good, he needed more, he couldn’t come on just one finger, Jeonghan was just teasing him, his tongue swirling around the head of Seungcheol’s cock, but pulling away when Seungcheol needed it the most. Why they were still teasing him, why, why, _why_. “Please, Shua, please, Ha-Hannie.” 

White heat bursting through his body, his back arching up. 

He needed more, faster, rougher, more, just more. 

“Plea- _please_.” 

Everything felt fuzzy and Seungcheol shifted his hips, fucking himself on Joshua’s finger. 

And just like that, he knew he had fucked up. 

Joshua’s finger left him and even Jeonghan too, Seungcheol arched up even more, biting his lip so he wouldn’t whine. 

“Are we being too slow for you, baby?” Jeonghan asked, voice carrying an edge, but Seungcheol didn’t care about the consequences, he wanted to come, fast, now, _please_. 

“Please, Hannie, I wanna come.” 

Jeonghan hummed in thought, considering and Seungcheol should have suspected, because things with Jeonghan were never this easy, this straightforward. 

“You wanna come _now_?” 

Seungcheol nodded, so quick he almost got whiplash.

He was desperate, his whole body thrumming with need. 

“Please, Hannie, let me come.” 

Jeonghan hummed again, and Seungcheol didn’t miss his two boyfriends sharing a look, before Jeonghan would turn to smile at him, all sweet. 

“Okay then.” 

Seungcheol should have _known_ better.

“Thank you,” Seungcheol breathed out, when he felt Joshua’s fingers pressing against his rim again, it was more than one, maybe two, or even three, all at once- 

The burn felt so _good_ , so Seungcheol didn’t care, just arched up to meet Joshua’s touch anyways, reveling on the first decent touch he had gotten tonight. 

Then things went sideways. 

He had only managed to enjoy the bliss for a few moments, when he felt one of Jeonghan’s hands on his chest, thumbing around his tortured nipple, and the other one at the base of his dick, Seungcheol was panting as he snapped his eyes open, meeting with Jeonghan’s. 

His boyfriend’s smile was wicked as he started a quick pace. 

Joshua’s fingers on his ass, Jeonghan’s fingers stroking his erection, and his other hand against his nipple. 

His gut twisted in pleasure, threatening to burst any second now, too fast, his mind is clouded by pleasure and pleasure only, he wants to come, so badly. 

He had never wanted anything else. 

Heat built up in the lower part of his stomach and he arched his back, biting his lower lip as he climbed. 

So close, _so_ close. 

But what if he came, Jeonghan wouldn’t give it to him this easy, but it felt so good, he needed this, he wanted to-

“ _Wait_ , Hannie, _please_.” but Jeonghan was relentless, twisting his wrist just the way it drove Seungcheol crazy, perfect pressure against his dick. “I’m gonna-”

Jeonghan promptly ignored the warning, fisting Seungcheol’s erection until he was utterly spent and coming down from his high, his whole body seized up, the orgasm taking him by surprise. 

Pleasure went from zero to a hundred, and Seungcheol thought that this might have been the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. 

Joshua’s fingers stilled inside of him, but Jeonghan kept stroking, thumb on his slit, and his fingers twisting against his nipples, Seungcheol’s nerve endings were _on fire_ , and he arched again, muffling his groans against the pillow.

He should have known. 

“Hannie.” 

An apology. 

Jeonghan didn’t stop, and Seungcheol’s hips shifted, away from him. 

He was going soft in Jeonghan’s hands, but his boyfriend still kept stroking, _fuck_ , it was uncomfortable. 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol whimpered, squeezing Jeonghan’s wrist to pry it away. It was too much, too quick, it was _a lot_. “You know it’s- _ah_ , sensitive-” 

“Is it?” Jeonghan asked, all innocent, thumbing his nipple again, gentle pressure against his heated skin.

“It is, _please_.” 

Seungcheol wanted to _scream_. 

The sound that left his lips must have been similar, because Jeonghan decided to let up (apparently), pressing a kiss against Seungcheol’s cheek. 

“Hannie,” he whimpered, feeling so hot, a mix between pain and pleasure sparking everytime Jeonghan touched him, and Joshua’s fingers were still on him. They hadn’t even fucked him, and he was so wrecked, he’d _die_ if they fucked him now. He couldn’t come again. “I can’t, please, please, _please_.” 

“You can,” Jeonghan assured him, exchanging another glance with Joshua, and there was movement again. 

Both of his boyfriends pulled away, and Seungcheol took a deep shaky breath, trying to think what would happen now. 

He certainly didn’t expect for Joshua’s fingers to be replaced by his dick. 

Seungcheol gasped, clenching around Joshua as he breached him, his own dick making a weak attempt at coming back to life. 

_fuck_

“What’s your color, baby?” 

Jeonghan’s voice barely registered. 

_too much, so good_

“ _Shua_.” Seungcheol’s hand flew to Joshua’s waist, squeezing, without pushing him away. 

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take another one this fast, but he wanted to, he wanted the praise. 

He wanted Joshua to fuck him, _god_ , he looked so good.

“Color,” Jeonghan repeated, sounding stern, Joshua bent down, to press a kiss against Seungcheol’s chapped lips, coaxing him to speak up.

Seungcheol was so overwhelmed he couldn’t even think. 

He didn’t even remember his own name. 

“Cheol.” 

This time, the tone of his boyfriend’s voice snapped him back to attention, and Seungcheol whined, mumbling a small _green_. 

It had been borderline painful at first, but now it only felt slightly uncomfortable, but Seungcheol still wasn’t sure he’d be able to come.

He wanted to, he really wanted to. 

“Okay then. You said green, Cheol.” Jeonghan reminded him, tone firm. “Hands down, on your sides, _now_.” 

Seungcheol slowly complied, he missed being able to touch Joshua, but he didn’t want to risk disobeying Jeonghan again. 

He really wanted Jeonghan to praise him. 

“I don’t-don’t know if I can,” he whispered, not minding how whiny he sounded, how desperate. 

“I know, baby,” Jeonghan’s gaze softened and he reached out to fix Seungcheol’s fringe away from his eyes. “Just two more.”

The words took a moment to register. 

The meaning even longer. 

He couldn’t, he was too worked up, it was too much, too _much_ , he’d-

“One for Shua,” he added, pressing a kiss against Seungcheol’s warm cheek, one of their softest exchanges tonight. “And one for me.” 

Words finally registered through the cloud of pleasure.

Two more orgams. 

He didn’t _ever_ remember coming fourth times, was that even possible? 

But he didn’t care, he would.

“Okay.” 

Joshua hadn’t pulled out, and Seungcheol tried to breathe, Joshua was bigger than Jeonghan and he flinched when he shifted his hips, the reminder making him wince. 

He wanted Joshua to fuck him so bad, he wanted to please them, he wanted to be good. 

“Shua,” Seungcheol bit on his lower lip, thighs quivering, as he inched a little closer. 

What if he couldn’t, what if they punished him, he didn’t know if he could take it, but it’d be worse if they got disappointed in him, he didn’t want it, he’d be good, he’d do anything- 

“We’ll take care of you, baby.” Joshua pressed an absent against Seungcheol’s damp hair. “I’m going to move now.” 

The warning was welcomed, but Seungcheol couldn’t have prepared anyway.

It was really uncomfortable for a moment, and Seungcheol vaguely considered using his safeword, but then Joshua continued, slow, deliberate thrusts, hitting just where he wanted him the most. 

Jeonghan’s hands on his chest (away from his nipples, because Seungcheol would cry if he even grazed those again), caressing his abdomen, gently pinching the skin near his tummy, until Seungcheol would squirm in pleasure. 

His mouth had also latched onto his collarbone now, adamant on the new task of marking up Seungcheol’s chest. 

Just then, heat started to build again.

And Seungcheol wanted more. 

Needed more.

“Please, Shua,” he begged, voice breaking. 

He only wanted to come, he couldn’t think, his whole body screaming with need. 

“Yes.” 

But they wouldn’t let him, not yet, because he needed another one, one more- 

“Please, please, _please_.” Seungcheol’s voice cracked, and Joshua picked up speed, thrusting against Seungcheol with abandon. 

Jeonghan’s hands didn’t leave his body, and Seungcheol felt hot all over, his skin extra sensitive against his boyfriends’ ministrations. 

“You sound so good like this.” Joshua whispered, leaning down to kiss Seungcheol, open mouthed and messy, and Seungcheol just opened up, letting Joshua’s tongue roam around. “So good, hm? Just for-for us, you’re so pretty, Cheol, so _good_.” 

The wet sound of Jeonghan touching himself at his side only managed to rile him more up, and Seungcheol arched his back, itching to disobey and reach out to stroke himself, but Joshua beat him to it, snaking his hand between the two of them, grabbing his dick, hard. 

Seungcheol muffled out a scream. 

“Gonna come now, baby,” Joshua warned, babbled against Seungcheol’s skin and Seungcheol tried to match his thrusts, anything so he’d come, he was _so_ close. “Can-can you be a good boy and come for us, hm? For me and Hannie.” 

_fuck, yes_

Only two strokes of Joshua’s hand and his words ringing in his ears and Seungcheol spilled over his stomach, every muscle tensing in pleasure, Joshua followed after a few thrusts, his hips stuttering against Seungcheol’s as he chased off the high. 

He did it, he never thought he could. 

Seungcheol barely registered the moment his boyfriends switched places, he panted with his eyes closed, trying to uncurl his fingers from the sheets, but it hurt when he did, so he gently caressed the softness of the fabric beneath him, whining a little when his oversensitive ass brushed against the pillow his boyfriends had placed there. 

There was movement around the foot of the bed, and Seungcheol willed his exhausted eyelids to open, catching the sight of Jeonghan, coating his member with lube. 

Although Seungcheol was exhausted, and he wasn’t sure he could keep up and come again, his dick still jumped at the image, and he subconsciously parted his legs, letting Jeonghan place himself in between.

He looked so hot, determined to pull Seungcheol apart. 

As he came closer, Seungcheol’s breath caught on his throat, and then he felt hands on him, he arched a little, giving him enough room.

Deep breath in. 

Deep breath out.

There was something about Jeonghan, the way he held his thighs up, lined up, burying himself on Seungcheol’s tight heat in one thrust. 

He didn’t move. 

Seungcheol’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he looked up at Jeonghan, he looked so hot, face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead, he looked so worked up, exactly how Seungcheol felt. 

White noise against his ears, his heart beating overtime, his fingers clenching and unclenching against the sheets, he might tear them apart, he felt so full, so good. 

“You’ve done so well, baby,” Jeonghan praised, stroking Seungcheol’s thighs up and down, massaging the skin. 

He was giving him time to adjust, but even then- 

“I don’t know if I...” he babbled, head thrashing. 

“Does it hurt, baby?” Joshua asked, from his side, running a gentle hand through his hair, the touch grounding. 

Seungcheol must be floating. 

He nodded, cheek lolling against Jeonghan’s hand. 

“I know, baby,” Jeonghan whispered, thumb hovering over Seungcheol’s damp cheekbones. “Come on, last one. Can you be a good boy, hm? Do it for me?” 

And Seungcheol didn’t hesitate, he was half hard against his stomach, he wasn’t sure he had anything left on him, but of course he’d try for Jeonghan, he’d do anything. 

“Please, Hannie,” he begged. 

Seungcheol’s breathing stuttered. 

Jeonghan licked his dry lips, waiting. 

At their side, Joshua caressed Seungcheol’s shoulder, gently, coaxing him to speak. 

“What, baby?” Jeonghan nosed his boyfriend’s cheek as he asked, pressing kisses against the marks he had left on his neck, his collarbones. 

“Please, _ngh_ , fuck me.” 

One last time, heat twisting on his belly, his legs tightened around Jeonghan’s waist, pulling him close, closer, impossibly closer. 

“Make… make me feel good, please,” he breathed, and Joshua leaned in, whispering a _good boy_ against his temple, caressing his hair. 

Jeonghan didn’t need to be told twice. 

The room spinned and Seungcheol closed his eyes, back arching as Jeonghan thrusted, not quite hitting his prostate, but still so good, so _close_. 

Jeonghan’s movements became erratic, holding the back of Seungcheol’s thighs for leverage as he picked up speed.

His body finally started to respond to the heat, the press of Jeonghan’s hips, pleasure threatening to burst from his gut. 

But it wasn’t enough, he couldn’t come from this, it wasn’t enough- 

He felt wetness against his cheeks, and Joshua’s gentle voice as he shushed him. 

“Last one, baby. You’re doing so good-so _fucking_ good-” Jeonghan praised, his hips stuttering as he stilled and came, and it was enough to push him over the edge as well, this one came hard and fast, taking him by surprise, and Seungcheol’s whole body seized up, trashing against the bed. 

He managed to register Joshua’s gentle hands through his hair and Jeonghan’s kisses on his tear streaked cheeks and it all went black. 

  
  
  


Soft. 

Warm. 

Seungcheol blinked away his sleep as he looked around, recalling today’s events. 

He was sleeping on his stomach, and he didn’t miss the weight on his back, he already knew his boyfriends’ hands were laced together, holding him from both sides. 

It was dark out, and he was _clean_ , even wearing sweatpants to sleep, his favorite ones, although he had no idea when that had happened. 

Seungcheol cracked a smile, he felt exhausted, but in the best way, so even though he might risk waking them up, he leaned in, ass hurting like hell when he did, to press a kiss against each of his boyfriends’ heads, the two _i love you'_ s he hadn't managed to say before they went to sleep. 

Exhaustion threatening to win him over again, he settled down, cheek pressed against the pillow, and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim and now i have regrets
> 
> ++ edit: i wish i added an aftercare scene, now its too late :(
> 
> +++ edit: yeah, so this is mine


End file.
